


Just a hug

by mistress_shiny



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a hug, Heikki tells himself, Seb gives them freely. He doesn’t want to let go this time. Something twists in his chest and he knows they can’t go on like this, two more races and he’s done, they’re done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a hug

It’s just a hug, Heikki tells himself, Seb gives them freely. He doesn’t want to let go this time. Something twists in his chest and he knows they can’t go on like this, two more races and he’s done, they’re done. Seb’s too dependent now and Heikki knows his feelings are clouding his judgement.

Not that Seb is the kid that some of the media make him out to be, he’s disciplined, demanding, even arrogant sometimes, everything you’d expect in a champion. He’s all of those things when it counts and none of them when it doesn’t. Heikki’s always having to push him out the door because Seb gives everyone too much of himself, just one more question, just one more autograph.

It’s not like anything is actually going on. When Britta shows him the photo few days later he silently curses Vlad and his camera, before responding to her raised eyebrow with a blank stare.

She knows him better than that and taps the screen of her phone.

“This can’t be a distraction” her tone is soft. He scrubs a hand over his face.

“I know. I’m looking for a new trainer for next year.” Involuntarily his eyes flick back to the screen and that familiar weight settles in his chest.

“Are you sure that’s what he wants?” She pockets the phone and puts a hand on his arm.

“It’s what he needs.”

***

Heikki’s more careful from then on; he keeps an extra half step between them, encouraging Seb with words instead on actions. He knows that Seb has noticed, he sees the question in Seb’s eyes turn to a slow simmering anger. No one does angry like Sebastian, all tight words and sharp gestures. By the time they get to Austin they can barely meet each other’s eyes.

When Seb wins Heikki can see the tension drain out of him, he’s bent double with it. It’s ages before he gets back the garage and he hugs Heikki, the camera’s are there, this is what he always does, Heikki knows. He steps back and breaks they hug early ignoring the hurt on Sebastian’s face. Britta sees it and pulls Seb into a tight hug. The looks she gives him over the young man’s shoulder more than telegraphs her feelings.

They go through the post race motions, hydration, massage, Heikki’s sure it’s only his imagination when Sebastian flinches at his first touch. There’s the usual post race debrief, the one that Christian and the engineers don’t get, no technical jargon, just raw emotion. It used to be his favourite part of the job, the honesty of the moment. Today it’s cut short. Sebastian sit’s on the massage table and pulls his knee’s up to his chest.

“What the fuck is going on?” His posture is defensive, but his words are hard and Heikki finds he can’t bring himself to meet his eyes.

He reaches for his backpack and pulls out a folder.

“I’ve made a list of trainer’s you should consider for next year” He holds the folder out but Seb knocks it aside as he stands, anger rolling off him in waves.

“No.”

There it was, that champion’s arrogance, that the world mistook for childishness, that will that won’t let the world be anything other than what they need it to be to win.

Heikki steps back, personal space was a foreign concept to Seb at the best of times.

“I have to.”

“Is it about money? Fuck it, you can have anything you want. We are good together.” Seb’s voice thickens on the last few words. He wears his heart on his sleeve and this year has been tough.

Heikki swallows down the lump in his own throat and closes his eyes.

“Seb…”

He’s prepared for a punch, a shove, a tirade, what he’s not prepared for is an armful of half-naked Seb. The first kiss is tentative, a brush of lip against his, the second his firmer and Heikki let’s himself kiss back. Seb is like a hurricane and Heikki knows he doesn’t stand a chance.

When they break apart Heikki’s heart is thudding in his chest. He tries to take a step back but Seb presses his face into his neck and Heikki can feel his deep shuddering breaths.

Seb’s voice is muffled and his punctuates his words with butterfly light kisses that make Heikki’s knees feel weak.

“I had to do that you know, just once, before you leave.”

Heikki untangles himself and pushes Seb back gently so he can look into his eyes. He lets one hand slide up until he cups Seb’s jaw.

“How can I leave now?” He kisses Seb then. It’s full of promises and wonder and Heikki thinks he doesn’t ever want to stop.

“You still need to find a new trainer though.”


End file.
